Fragmentos
by Cintriux
Summary: —Garnet… Lapis debe saberlo. — dijo Perla, con voz apenas audible, frotando su brazo con nerviosismo. —Debiste ver como estaba, ella en verdad cree que podemos reparar a Peridot. —Suspiro con frustración. —Hablaré con ella. — respondió la fusión acomodándose sus gafas tomando su camino hacia el portal.
1. Chapter 1

**Este one-shot, no sé si les gustará por lo que es… me costo un montón escribirlo y no diría que estoy satisfecha con lo que escribí, así que solo lo dejaré aquí y me iré lentamente.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Stevonnie la había vencido, había logrado que Jasper volviera a su gema, observó su gema y los fragmentos que se encontraban esparcidos junto a esta, ellos se separaron, no podían mantener su fusión estable después de lo que había ocurrido. Steven observaba los fragmentos de gema ahora en sus manos, la destruyeron y él no pudo defenderla, no pudo protegerla en medio de la batalla, desde lejos escucho su nombre, las gemas de cristal se dirigían donde ellos se encontraban.

— ¡Steven!— gritó Perla con preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Amatista colocando una mano en su hombro, tratando de observar lo que tenía en sus manos. —Eso es… ohh… — empezó a decir mientras observaba como Garnet asentía con su semblante plano. Ella conocía las probabilidades y sabía que en un momento como este no podía romperse, Steven necesitaba sentirse seguro, encapsulo la gema de Jasper en una burbuja… sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

— ¿Dónde está Peridot?— cuestionó Lapis observando si había algún rastro de la gema técnica, su mirada se dirigió a Steven, tenía su cabeza gacha entre sus manos sosteniendo algo, apretándolo contra su pecho mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Connie solo observaba a su amigo con preocupación y tristeza, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, Steven extendió sus manos para dejar al descubierto los pequeños fragmentos de la gema de Peridot, la gema del océano los observaba detenidamente, Amatista tenía la mirada gacha mientras que Perla trataba de que sus lágrimas no amenazaran con salir. —Puedes repararla… como lo hiciste con mi gema ¿No es así?— preguntó con su voz mezclada entre la desesperación y el temor, esperaba que su respuesta fuera positiva, sabía que Steven podía repararla pero toda esperanza fue destruida en el momento que él negó con la cabeza. Estaba molesta con Peridot… ella le había dicho que ya no estaría sola, le dijo que no sería tan malo estar en la Tierra si tenías a alguien que te comprendiera... pero ahora ella estaba hecha pedazos. Apretó los puños intentando inútilmente de controlar sus emociones, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntas que ahora se le hacía imposible imaginar su vida en la Tierra sin ella. —Steven… ¿Puedo sostenerla?— dijo con voz apenas audible, el pequeño cuarzo asintió entregándole cada fragmento. Nunca imagino una situación así, siempre creyó que ella estaría a su lado, juntas en el granero mientras le mostraba todo lo que había aprendido en la Tierra con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su rostro, en estos momentos deseaba volver a ver su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes, escuchar su voz diciendo ''Hey Lázuli, mira esto.'' En este momento se arrepentía del trato indiferente que le dio, ¡¿Por qué destruyó su grabadora?! Dijo que podía hablarle de todas las cosas raras que pasaban y la haría sentir mejor, pero ella la destruyó y le dijo que quería que se fuera… ¡No quería que se fuera de ese modo! no quería que la dejara ahora… se alarmó en el momento que pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre los fragmentos de la gema de Peridot, llevó una mano a sus mejillas para tratar de detener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, todos esos recuerdos estaban acabando con ella. Garnet colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Lapis, tratando de reconfortarla mientras sostenía con su otra mano la gema de Jasper ahora encapsulada. La gema del océano se alejó de ella bruscamente, observando con desprecio la gema de Jasper, la odiaba tanto… le había hecho odiar el océano al estar atrapada en el, le había quitado su libertad, la había obligado a hacer cosas horribles y ahora le había quitado a Peridot. — ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?— preguntó con su voz llena de veneno manteniendo la mirada fija en la gema que le había causado tanto daño. Garnet trato de mantener su postura, tratando de utilizar las palabras adecuadas.

—Se quedara encerrada en el templo. — respondió de manera tranquila.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Ella no merece que le tengamos clemencia! ¡No es justo! ¡Ella debe ser destruida!— replicó con el ceño fruncido sosteniendo los fragmentos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Steven y Connie vieron con temor la reacción de Lapis. — ¿Ustedes que dicen?— dirigiéndose a Perla y a Amatista, esperando a que ellas la apoyaran aunque Steven y su amiga no estarían de acuerdo. Ambas gemas intercambiaron miradas mientras que la gema del océano esperaba una respuesta.

—Lapis… sabemos que es difícil todo esto, pero apoyamos a Garnet con su decisión. — habló Perla con calma a pesar de que la situación fuera la más horrible, había visto como varias gemas fueron destrozadas en la guerra… pero nunca una tan cercana, dirigió su mirada a la gema purpura que en este momento seguía observando los fragmentos. La gema azul soltó un grito de frustración al ver que Garnet enviaba la gema al templo. La fusión se acercó de nuevo a Lapis mientras esta veía con fastidio como encapsulaba los fragmentos de la gema de Peridot en una burbuja.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de perder algún fragmento. — dijo la fusión antes de que Lapis protestara, asintió con la cabeza al ver que Garnet tenía razón. —Ustedes tres, pueden buscarle un lugar seguro a Peridot. — continuó diciendo entregándole la burbuja a la gema azul mientras que Steven y Connie asentían con la cabeza. —Nosotras buscaremos la forma de repararla. — termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa causando que los tres de ellos caminar con más animo hacia el portal.

—Garnet… Rose no pudo reparar las gemas caídas en guerra… ¿Crees que nosotras podamos hacerlo por Peridot? — preguntó Perla abrazándose a sí misma.

—No… Lo dije para tratar de calmar la situación. — respondió acomodando sus gafas mientras buscaba la manera de cómo le diría a Steven y a Lapis, su pequeña rebanada de pay la vería con tristeza pero temía la reacción de la gema del océano, distintas posibilidades de lo que pasaría, una en donde ella destruía a Jasper, otra en donde abandonaba al equipo y la ultima en donde trataría de destruirse ella misma. —Volvamos a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinceramente creí que me odiarían por matar a Peridot en un fic, pero al parecer no… con el capítulo anterior debo admitir que lloré mientras lo escribía (Estaba escuchando Fix You... musica corta venas) y ustedes pidieron que continuara, bien, aquí les dejo este capítulo porque esto se acaba de convertir en un fic largo… donde posiblemente siga llorando por imaginar una situación así. ._.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece...**

* * *

—Wow… ¿En este lugar guardan a todas las gemas?— preguntó Connie con sorpresa, observando cada una de las burbujas, Steven asintió mientras veía como la gema del océano apretaba su mandíbula, sosteniendo la burbuja de Peridot.

—Lapis… ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el pequeño cuarzo con preocupación al ver como su amiga observaba la habitación.

—No… no quiero que Peridot esté aquí. — respondió, no quería que ella estuviera en una habitación donde dejaban a los fragmentos, gemas corrompidas y Jasper. Estaba aterrorizada que al dejarla aquí las gemas de cristal se olvidaran de ella.

—Ohh… pero esto será solo por un tiempo, Garnet dijo que buscarían la forma de repararla. — dijo Connie con una sonrisa.

—Sí, además podemos colocarla junto a mi amigo… de esa forma Peridot no se sentirá sola. — comentó Steven indicándole con la mirada a Lapis que podía colocarla junto a Centipeetle, ella abrazó la burbuja aún no convencida de querer dejarla en ese lugar lleno de gemas olvidadas.

— ¿Seguro que será por poco tiempo?— preguntó con un hilo de voz, estar en ese lugar puso en duda la posibilidad de poder reparar a Peridot, Steven había escuchado decir a Perla que su madre había intentado sanar a las gemas que estaban encapsuladas… Pero confiaba en que Garnet podía hacerlo, estaba seguro que ella había visto a Peridot con su visión futura.

—Estoy seguro. — contestó con algo de duda pero trató de ocultarla con una sonrisa. —Podemos visitarla las veces que queramos. — continuo diciendo, con esa respuesta, Lapis colocó a Peridot junto al amigo de Steven. Solo sería por un tiempo y luego volverían a estar juntas en el granero ¿Verdad? Al dejar la habitación lo único en que podía pensar la gema del océano era en lo vacío que se sentiría el granero en ese tiempo… tendría que hacer unos arreglos para que cuando Peridot regresara supiera lo mucho que le importa. —Lapis… ¿Vas a estar bien? — preguntó el pequeño cuarzo al ver como ella extendía sus alas dispuesta al vuelo, ella asintió mientras dejaba el templo…

Tiempo después las demás gemas regresaron, Connie ya había vuelto a su casa porque la ciudad había sido cubierta por el manto de la noche… Garnet hablaría con Steven y Lapis porque sabía a la perfección que Amatista y Perla no estaban en condiciones para enfrentar el rostro de tristeza que les daría el pequeño o la brusca reacción de la gema del océano. Tomando una respiración profunda se dirigió a la habitación de Steven, esperando a que Lapis estuviera con él, pero no fue así… hablar con ella sería más complicado de lo que creyó.

—Steven…— empezó a decir sentándose junto a él, estaba viendo su caricatura favorita, no quería ver a su pequeño llorar, pero debía decirle… tenía que ser honesta con él aunque le doliera mucho verlo llorar.

—No hay forma de repararla… ¿Verdad?— preguntó el pequeño levantando su rostro para verla con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos mientras apretaba sus pequeñas manos, ella negó con la cabeza sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada para cambiar el futuro, odiaba tener que saber lo que pasaría, se sentía mal por Peridot, como dijo Amatista ''Esto apesta, justo cuando nos habíamos encariñado con ella. '' — ¿No la viste en tu visión? ¿Ella ya no volverá?— continuó atacándola con preguntas que se le hacían difícil de responder con él abrazándola, aferrándose a ella con temor a perderla también, podía sentir sus lágrimas caer en su hombro, este momento era tan amargo.

—Lo siento, Steven. — habló con apenas voz apenas audible. —Intentamos hacerlo con las demás gemas… —dijo acariciando el cabello de su pequeño cuarzo, tratando de decirle con esa acción que ella no lo abandonaría jamás. Era difícil esta situación, temía las posibles reacciones que pudiera tener Lapislázuli cuando se enterara… no sabía si sería capaz de consolarla sabiendo que estaría destrozada con la terrible noticia que le daría.

— ¿Cuándo le dirás a Lapis?— preguntó Steven con voz entrecortada, él le había dicho que Garnet podía repararla, había creído que vio a Peridot con ellos en su visión futura y ella le creyó. La fusión no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta, no podía decirle ahora porque creería que ellas no intentaron hacer un esfuerzo por reparar a Peridot aun sabiendo que eso era algo imposible…

—Le diré en el momento que considere adecuado. — respondió sintiendo como su pequeño asentía con la cabeza. Lapislázuli era impulsiva, ella lo sabía a la perfección… pero esperaba que ella estuviera tomando las cosas con calma.

* * *

''Arreglar el granero para Peridot. '' Era lo que se repetía una y otra vez mientras ordenaba cada uno de sus DVDs de su programa favorito, quería que cuando volviera viera que ella había cuidado de sus cosas como si fueran un tesoro. Empezó a mover varias de las cajas que se encontraban en el lado de Peridot, escuchó el ruido de algo chocando contra el suelo, allí estaba, ella había guardado la grabadora… pero todavía se encontraba destruida. Mañana temprano iría a preguntarle a Perla si podía repararla, estaba segura que Peridot se alegraría al tener su grabadora otra vez con ella, incluso podría hacerle una carta disculpándose por destruirla y podría poner un dibujo de ellas dos como el que hizo Steven. ¡Ohhh! Debía alimentar a las abejas que Peridot había estado cuidando.

 _—_ _Lázuli ¡Ven a ver esto!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras le mostraba la pequeña caja con abejas que tenía en manos, ella se acercó con fastidio porque sabía que no dejaría de molestarla hasta que lo hiciera. — ¡Es mi granja de abejas!— exclamó con emoción y estrellas en sus ojos, mientras ella simplemente alzaba una ceja al ver detenidamente a las cinco abejas que estaban en esa caja. —Esta abeja se llama Steven. — dijo mientras señalaba a la abeja más pequeña del grupo. —Esta es Garnet. — continuó, señalando a la abeja más grande. —Aquí esta Perla, porque es la que más se la pasa trabajando, Amatista es la abeja que vuela de flor en flor. — continuo explicando el por qué les había puesto esos nombres._

 _—_ _¿Y esa otra abeja?— finalmente preguntó con aburrimiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

 _—_ _Ohhh… se llama Lapis, ya sabes, porque se la pasa volando cerca del agua. — contestó con una sonrisa mientras observaba a la abeja que había nombrado como ella._

 _—_ _Eso es estúpido. — comentó, ella no quería esas abejas en el granero le irritaba el sonido que hacían cuando volaban. — ¿Dónde está la abeja con tu nombre? —preguntó al ver que no había otra abeja, ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _No puedo nombrar a una abeja con mi nombre, es innecesario ya que yo las estaré cuidando. — respondió como si eso fuera lo más obvio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado._

 _—_ _Para mí que no lograste encontrar a una abeja lo suficientemente nerd. — comentó, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _—_ _¡Oye! Yo no soy ''nerd. '' — gritó haciendo una mueca._

Se sentó en una esquina del granero sosteniendo sus piernas contra su pecho al pensar en ese recuerdo, se sentía como una idiota… había actuado como una idiota con ella. ¡¿Por qué no los acompañó cuando Steven le preguntó si quería ir a ver la isla de sandias?!

Ella podría haberla salvado de Jasper… esperaba que las gemas de cristal repararan la gema de Peridot pronto.

* * *

 **Lauren Zuke hizo un AU sobre abejas de ellas… así que ¿por qué no agregarlo aquí? No puedo poner que Garnet le diga de una vez a Lapis todo eso… no va con su personalidad...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, debo admitir que este es mi primer fic trágico y no estoy segura si lo estoy haciendo bien. ¿Qué si me alimento de sus lágrimas? Por favor, maté a mi personaje favorito para que a mí me doliera… creo que si al autor le duele escribir una tragedia a los lectores también les dolerá leerla.**

 **Se dieron cuenta que la primera grabación de Peridot no es la misma que en Log Date 7-1-5-2? se suponía que la primera grabación era la de Too Far. Ahhh bueno...**

 **Si Steven Universe me perteneciera… haría esto:**

* * *

Perla estaba doblando las camisas de Steven tratando de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en lo que había ocurrido hace varias horas. Estaba en la sala haciendo las tareas que le correspondían… Garnet y Steven habían ido a la Gran Rosquilla, la fusión quería que él se calmara y ella no pudo estar más de acuerdo, ver a su pequeño llorar era peor que una herida en batalla. Amatista no había salido de su habitación… le gustaría ver como estaba tomando las cosas pero la conocía muy bien, ella no dejaría que la vieran llorar. Era duro todo esto, se habían encariñado mucho con la pequeña gema técnica… ella pasaba buscando la forma de fastidiarla junto a Amatista o venía a pedirle camisas para que se pusiera dando la excusa de que como ya era la líder de las gemas de cristal debía usar una estrella. Colocó cada una de las camisas de Steven de manera ordenada cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no esperaba que Garnet y Steven volvieran tan pronto.

—Perla…— resonó la voz de Lapis, se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, normalmente la gema del océano no les hablaba mucho. — ¿Puedes arreglarla?— preguntó sosteniendo la grabadora de Peridot entre sus manos. Ella apretó una de las camisas de Steven, que apenas había terminado de doblar, contra su pecho. —Es para cuando vuelva Peridot. — continuó al ver su reacción de inquietud. El ambiente era incomodo, Garnet aún no le había dicho… dijo que hablaría con Lapis en el momento conveniente pero no esperaba que ella viniera y le pidiera que reparara la grabadora en donde la gema técnica había estado hablando sobre su vida en la Tierra. Podía sentir como las lágrimas se iban acumulando en sus ojos, no… en este momento no podía llorar.

— ¡Por supuesto!— respondió Perla asintiendo con la cabeza. —Puedes dejarla en la mesa… yo me asegurare de arreglarla... te la daré cuando esté lista. — continuó diciendo mientras Lapis hacia lo que le había indicado.

—Gracias. — fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, debía hablar con Garnet sobre esto… no quería tener otro incomodo momento como este, de manera insegura se acercó a la mesa en donde Lapis había dejado la grabadora de Peridot, la grabadora que Steven le había dado para que se sintiera mejor… recordó cómo le hablaba cuando apenas estaban iniciando con la construcción del taladro ¿Quién iba a decir que esa pequeña gema que en un principio las llamaba tontas, traicionaría a su Diamante para formar parte de su equipo? Esa grabadora tenía todo lo que ella pensaba y sentía… el cambio que tuvo cuando habitaba la Tierra, no era consiente de cuánto tiempo paso observándola. Se sobresaltó con el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, pero al ver que se trataba de Steven y Garnet era reconfortante.

— ¿Cómo estuvo su visita a la Gran Rosquilla? — preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas y ocultando la grabadora de la vista del pequeño cuarzo detrás de su espalda.

—Las rosquillas de chocolate no saben bien en este momento. — respondió Steven caminando hacia su habitación. Quería seguir a su pequeño pero Garnet la detuvo en el instante que colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.

—Tenemos que hablar. — dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Una vez dentro ella se acomodó sus gafas. — ¿A que vino Lapis?— preguntó de manera seria.

—Ella… me pidió que la arreglara. — murmuró mientras mostraba la grabadora de la gema técnica.

— ¿Qué le respondiste?— interrogó como si ella hubiera cometido un error con la respuesta que le había dado a Lapis.

—Le dije que lo haría… y que se la daría cuando estuviera arreglada. —respondió, Garnet masajeo su frente con su mano, todo esto se estaba haciendo más complicado de lo que quería… y era mucho más complicado mantenerse estable cuando Rubí y Zafiro estaban discutiendo, Rubí diciendo que debían decirle ahora y Zafiro que debían tomar las cosas con calma. Arreglar la grabadora de Peridot seria doloroso sabiendo que ella no volvería, pero no podía hacer nada, Perla había dicho que lo haría. — ¿Estuvo mal que le dijera eso?— preguntó con preocupación. Había dos posibilidades, que se sintiera feliz de tener en sus manos la grabadora de Peridot y escuchar cada una de sus experiencias en la Tierra, la otra opción… es que ella se deprimiera e hiciera algo imprudente.

—No… no estuvo mal. — contestó con calma esperando a que Lapis conservara la grabadora de Peridot como un recuerdo. Con esa respuesta Perla asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba ocultando y la gema del océano sostenía entre sus manos la grabadora ya reparada, estaba feliz de que Perla pudiera arreglar la grabadora, apenas había pasado un día y ya extrañaba escuchar a Peridot… ella le había dicho que podía hablarle a la grabadora y eso la haría sentir mejor, sin pensarlo demasiado trato de recordar las indicaciones que ella le había dado, presionó el botón.

'' _Fecha de Registro 7-1-1-2 El Steven me ha entregado esta máquina terrícola para remplazar mi pantalla de registros. Parece… extremadamente primitiva. También dijo que quería que dejara de llamarlo El Steven. ¡Dije que lo llamaría como yo quisiera! Me dijo que eso fue grosero… supongo que lo llamaré Steven. ''_ No pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la voz de Peridot otra vez, recordaba como ella solía llamar a Steven de esa manera cuando estaban en la nave, sentándose en el lado del granero de Peridot, continuaría escuchando las grabaciones hasta que ella volviera, de esa forma no se sentiría sola. Esta vez sí les pondría atención a todo lo que dijera en ellas y no trataría de ignorarlas. _''Las formas de vida orgánicas de la Tierra tienen rasgos muy fascinantes a pesar de su pobre elección de residencia. ¿Me pregunto si todos ellos tienen la capacidad de volar? En conclusión: no todas las formas orgánicas aquí pueden volar. Además, no es de preguntar que la Permafusión, Garnet, es la peor. ''_ En el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ella, sabía que era una gema demasiado curiosa, ella siempre le preguntó cómo era la Tierra en el momento que ella llegó aquí. _''Hoy fui asignada a un labor… hacer la limpieza. ¡Como si fuera una Perla! Ellas no saben lo afortunadas que son al tenerme. Mientras hacia el labor, me encontré con un contenedor que contenía muchas… camisas. Imaginen… modificadores de apariencia que no están fusionadas a tu cuerpo. ''_ Ella tenía razón… no sabía lo afortunada que era de tenerla como compañera, apretó la grabadora de Peridot contra su pecho al escuchar esa parte. Se sentía sola en el granero escuchando cada una de las grabaciones de Peridot. _''Bien, ahora… fecha de registro 7-14-2. No, di: 7-1-4-2 ahhg… Fecha de registro 7-1-4-2. Tuve un intento de fusión con la fusión Garnet. Y espero haber tenido un mejor entendimiento de la fusión, pero en vez de eso gané un mejor entendimiento de Garnet. ''_ Era por eso que ella le había dicho lo que debía ser una verdadera fusión.

— _No entiendo por qué Garnet siempre esta fusionada. — comentó la gema del océano cruzándose de brazos ¿Acaso no se sentía atrapada en la fusión?_

— _Ohhh… ella es Percy y Pierre. — respondió Peridot encogiéndose de hombros mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Lapis simplemente la observó con desconcierto. —Veras… la fusión no se trata de sentirse como si fueran prisioneras ambas gemas, ellas deben estar de acuerdo con la fusión y sentirse cómodas en ella. — dijo sentándose junto a la gema de mayor tamaño._

— _Pero… ¡La fusión es horrible! Es mucho peor que estar encerrada en un espejo. — contestó con una mueca de disgusto._

— _Garnet dice que la fusión es lo mejor de ambas gemas. —replicó Peridot tratando de hacerla entender que no todo era malo. —Tal vez… te sentías de esa forma porque te fusionaste con Jasper. — murmuró observando las estrellas con la mirada brillante. — Creo que por eso no te sentías cómoda en la fusión, quizás… si te fusionas con alguien a quien ames… puede que te sientas de la misma manera que lo hace Garnet. — continuó diciendo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

— _¿Qué pasa si me siento igual que cuando me fusione con Jasper?— preguntó con los brazos cruzados no creyendo que la fusión se sintiera de esa forma después de lo que ocurrió con Malaquita._

— _No creo que sea lo mismo… Garnet dijo que era una experiencia nueva, que podía sentir los sentimientos de Rubí y Zafiro, ellas se aman mucho y no soportan la idea de estar separadas… por eso ella dijo que sería Garnet por mucho tiempo. — respondió jugando con sus pequeñas manos de manera nerviosa. —Nunca me he fusionado antes… pero me gusta creer en las palabras de Garnet. — comentó con voz apenas audible. — Podemos intentarlo— sugirió con algo de temor y nerviosismo._

— _¿Qué cosa?— preguntó con intriga volteando a ver a la gema técnica._

— _Fusionarnos… podemos mantener la fusión por unos cuantos minutos y volver a la normalidad después ¡No tiene que ser para siempre!— contestó rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie ofreciéndole su mano a la gema del océano. — ¿Qué dices?_

— _No— respondió de manera cortante, frunció el ceño al imaginar la simple idea de fusionarse con la gema técnica que tenía frente a ella. —No puedo fusionarme contigo después de estar encerrada en una fusión con Jasper… quiero estar sola por un tiempo. — continuó diciendo la gema del océano tratando de desviar su mirada del semblante de decepción que le daba Peridot, ella en verdad quería mostrarle lo mucho que ha cambiado a través de la fusión pero era difícil hacerlo con el constante recordatorio de estar atrapada en este miserable planeta por culpa de ella._

— _Ohh… si, yo entiendo… — contestó con una risa seca, colocando sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras caminaba dentro del granero murmurando ''Pero que idea más tonta… era obvio que ella no querría hacer algo como eso y mucho menos conmigo…''_

Y gracias a ese recuerdo seguía preguntándose lo que se sentiría haberse fusionado con Peridot en ese entonces… quizás su relación habría cambiado para mejor y ella simplemente la rechazó. _''Y luego diré: Oye, aunque ambas lo neguemos no es tan malo que nunca podamos regresar al Planeta Hogar ¿Tengo razón? Por qué no mejor vemos la puesta de sol y pensamos en lo que haremos todo este tiempo ¿Eh, Lázuli? Y luego ella dirá: Si, Peridot y aunque estuve impresionada de ti en la nave, estoy mucho más impresionada por tu nueva forma compacta y por tu capacidad de amistad… estoy tan feliz de que vayamos a vivir juntas. Peridot, faceta cinco. ''_ No, no quería escuchar esas ultimas grabaciones… no se sentía bien haciéndolo, escuchar la voz tan animada de la pequeña gema, emocionada por pasar tiempo con ella la hacía sentir insignificante, dolía y se sentía pequeña a pesar de que Peridot siempre la veía como si fuera la mejor gema, escuchar como trataba de buscar una forma de disculparse con ella para que después le haya dicho todas esas horribles palabras… ¿Cómo pudo pensar que quería vivir sola en el granero? No quería estar sola, quería que Peridot volviera rápido, debían ver la puesta de sol juntas. Pauso la grabadora, evitando escuchar la parte en donde ella decía que no quería su basura. Cada cosa que Peridot tenía en el granero… eran tesoros que protegería por ella.

* * *

—Garnet… Lapis debe saberlo. — dijo Perla, con voz apenas audible, frotando su brazo con nerviosismo. —Debiste ver como estaba, ella en verdad cree que podemos reparar a Peridot. —Suspiro con frustración. Entendía a Lapis, perder a alguien era lo más difícil y más cuando la amabas hasta el punto de defenderla de cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño aun sabiendo que solo eres una Perla. Al menos Rose se había despedido, se sentiría peor si hubiera sido destruida.

—Hablaré con ella. — respondió la fusión acomodándose sus gafas tomando su camino hacia el portal. Rubí estaba en lo correcto, las cosas se pondrían peor si seguían atrasándolo, diría las cosas con calma como dijo Zafiro, pero actuarían ahora.

* * *

 **La fusión no es una táctica barata :'(**


	4. Chapter 4

**No entiendo por qué les gusta sufrir… pero bueno, a mí también me gusta… sino no estaría escribiendo este fic(?) Tengo sentimientos encontrados con esta historia, porque tiene tantas referencias a la serie, aparte que también tiene algunas cositas de otros fics que he escrito… escribí un Jaspernet para Random Ships, y se podría decir que este fic es su ''continuación.'' Aparte que tiene referencias de mi primer fic en este fandom. :')**

 **Quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado, y me sorprende que sea la autora favorita de más de 60 personas, me quede como: H-2 ohh! Ma Gosh!**

 **Esta historia tiene Feels y no, no soy Rebecca Sugar, así que Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Regresar al granero en donde pudo ver con orgullo el progreso que tuvo Peridot, como esa pequeña gema, con pensamientos de Planeta Hogar, se había acercado a ella, preguntándole el por qué seguía fusionada si no hacía nada. Apreciaba mucho a la gema técnica, ella había hecho lo que otras gemas en Planeta Hogar nunca se atrevieron a hacer, entenderla… tener que regresar al granero para dar una trágica noticia era lo último que quería hacer, y peor aún… darle la noticia a la gema del océano, sabiendo que Lapislázuli, aunque no lo aparentara… se preocupaba mucho por Peridot. Si no fuera porque ella se había empeñado a tratarla con indiferencia su relación seria distinta, fue testigo de que la gema técnica había venido a ella para preguntarle si era correcto decirle a Lázuli si podían fusionarse y también fue la que vio sus ojos llenos de tristeza cuando Lapis dijo que no podía hacerlo, la escuchó expresar cada sentimiento diciendo que la quería hacer entender de que ella había cambiado a través de la fusión… pero conocía el tipo de gema que era Lapis, ella no perdonaba tan fácilmente. Le hubiera gustado que la gema del océano se hubiera arriesgado a fusionarse con Peridot… estaba dispuesta a apostar con Amatista que ambas gemas formarían algo increíble… algo que nunca se dio. El encontrar a la gema azul sosteniendo el peluche favorito de Peridot entre sus brazos mientras derramaba lágrimas en una esquina del granero y junto a ella la grabadora… eso no la ayudaba. Tenía que tomar las cosas con calma como había dicho Zafiro y no decir algo como ''Destruyeron a Peridot, se ha ido y nunca volverá. ''

—Veo que ordenaste algunas cosas. — comentó la fusión después de tomar una respiración profunda, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Observó como la gema del océano se ponía de pie para acercarse a ella después de secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

— Si… — respondió con un hilo de voz aun sosteniendo el peluche entre sus brazos mientras que Garnet observaba el resto del granero, vio como la línea que dividía el granero en dos había desaparecido.

—Escucha Lapis… — empezó diciendo, a sabiendas que sería algo difícil de tratar con la gema, después de observarla de ese modo. —Tengo que decirte que Peridot…

— ¿Ya la repararon? ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Está bien? ¡Tengo que ir a verla!— la interrumpió con emoción en su voz y un brillo de alegría en sus ojos mientras acomodaba, con cuidado, el peluche de alíen encima de una de las cajas, Garnet colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la gema de menor tamaño mientras que con su otra mano removía las gafas de su rostro.

—Peridot no va a volver…— dijo de manera directa observándola a los ojos mientras esta hacia una mueca de disgusto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ella no se ha regenerado aun? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—No… no me estas entendiendo…

— ¡Claro que te entiendo! Si voy al templo y hablo con Peridot ella va a regenerarse… ¡Estoy segura! — respondió con una sonrisa que fue borrada al ver la mirada seria que le dedicaba la fusión.

—No podemos reparar a Peridot. — dijo sin rodeos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Tú dijiste que lo harían!— gritó apartándose de manera brusca de la fusión.

—Lapis, no podemos hacer eso, Rose lo intentó varias veces… pero nunca tuvo éxito. — respondió al ver la mirada de odio que le dedicaba. —Entiendo que te sientas de esa forma… Peridot era-

— ¡No! ¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Nada se compara con el dolor que estoy sintiendo, ni siquiera tú puedes entenderlo! Ustedes… siguen fusionadas. — volvió a interrumpirla con rabia en su voz mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—Lapis… por favor, trata de mantener la calma. — continuó diciendo Garnet con cierta preocupación en su voz.

— ¿Calma? ¡¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Zafiro si le dijera que Rubí fue destruida y jamás volverá?! ¿Crees que estaría calmada?— Atacó con palabras llenas de veneno. El solo imaginarlo era doloroso, no estarían juntas… no serían Garnet. Entendía que Lapis tuviera sentimientos muy fuertes por la pequeña gema técnica, pero no al grado de comparar sus sentimientos con los que tenían Rubí y Zafiro. — ¡Ustedes nunca se preocuparon por Peridot! ¡Solo se preocupan por este miserable planeta!— gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Peridot es y será siempre parte del equipo. Ella siempre será importante, nos preocupamos por ella así como ella empezó a preocuparse por este planeta. — contestó la fusión, recordando como Peridot le alzó la voz a su Diamante para proteger a la Tierra, no podía negar que esa pequeña gema… haría cualquier cosa por sus seres queridos. Steven le había dicho que Peridot no dudó en protegerlo a él y a Connie cuando pelearon con Jasper en su estado de corrupción y ella lo dijo cuándo las Rubíes se fusionaron ''No voy a dejar que mis amigos peleen mis batallas. '' Con todas esas acciones y actos de valentía se había ganado el cariño y amor de cada una de ellas, Steven estuvo en lo correcto desde un principio... él deposito toda su confianza en Peridot y fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, estaba orgullosa de su pequeño por ver la nobleza de Peridot… algo que ellas en un principio no pudieron hacer. Sentir empatía era una de las cualidades de Garnet y en este momento podía sentir el dolor por el que estaba pasando Lapis, ella fue la que más convivio con Peridot al estar ambas en el granero. La gema del océano se encontraba en silencio observando el suelo mientras se abrazaba ella misma, se sentía culpable de dejarlos ir a la isla… la fusión frente a ella había dicho que no podían repararla, no quería creerle, ellas solo querían dejar a Peridot en esa habitación para luego olvidarse de ella. La simple idea de abandonar a Peridot la hacía enojar, la necesitaba junto a ella, debían hacer tantas cosas juntas… —Lapis, creo que lo mejor en este momento es que te quedes en el templo. — continuó diciendo la fusión tratando de acercarse a ella.

—Vete de aquí. — respondió aun con la mirada gacha, Garnet se colocó sus gafas esperando a que la gema del océano recapacitara y accediera a vivir con ellas en el templo. — ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Largo de aquí!— gritó empujándola fuera del granero mientras que la fusión no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quedarse, era consiente que Zafiro actuaria de la misma manera que Lapis si estuviera en su posición. Suspiró, no quería dejar sola a Lapis, quería que ella sintiera que tenía el apoyo de todos, pero debía aceptar que en momentos como este no se podía razonar con ella, caminó hacia el portal más cercano, deseando que la gema del océano intentara calmarse.

* * *

Todo se derrumbó para Lapis, sentía como si tuviera la peor suerte, atrapada en un espejo para después de ser liberada, regresar a lo que esperaría seria su hogar… pero solo era un lugar desconocido, luego… encerrada en una nave y después pasar a estar atrapada en una horrible fusión con una gema a la que odiaba. Y cuando creía que su suerte estaba empezando a cambiar, cuando Peridot se convirtió en su compañera de granero, al principio no le gustaba la idea de pasar el resto de su inmortal vida con la gema técnica… pero, no era tan malo, se preocupaba por ella, quería hacerla sentir que en verdad cambió y lo logro. Esa pequeña gema… se había dedicado a llenarla de regalos, a darle cosas que ella creía que le gustaría. Jamás se sintió tan afortunada de tenerla pero nunca se lo dijo, nunca le dijo lo mucho que le importaba que ella estuviera bien, nunca le dijo que la necesitaba para pasar toda la eternidad habitando este planeta… y como si todo el universo estuviera en su contra, la gema que tanto odiaba le quitaba a la gema que tanto… amaba, ella amaba a Peridot, adoraba verla cuando jugaba con el ''Señor Marcianito'' o cuando sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba de su programa favorito, le encantaba la forma en que ella decía su nombre y la sonrisa que le daba… la sonrisa que le hacía sentir que todo estará bien entre ellas. Fue la primera vez en más de cinco mil años que se sentía en casa, Peridot la hacía sentir tantas cosas y en este momento la hacía sentir débil, nunca creyó que se apegaría demasiado a la gema técnica. La suerte no estaba de su lado, ella volvía a estar sola, encerrada en el granero que había considerado su nuevo hogar pero sin Peridot… no se sentía de esa forma. Todo era culpa de Jasper… ella tenía la culpa, alejó a Peridot de su lado, si tan solo hubiera una forma de regresar el tiempo y corregir todo, lo habría hecho. Pero ahora, solo quería que Jasper pagara por atreverse a destruirla.

Ella pagaría, la haría sufrir para finalmente… destruirla.

* * *

 **¿** **Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Háganmelo saber con un comentario, si quieren llorar me avisan, así le pongo más de mis lágrimas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hasta que me digno en actualizar, uff han sido semanas difíciles pero aquí estoy de nuevo, he tenido tantos sentimientos encontrados con los episodios nuevos, todo lo que esta pasando Omaiga! Steven y sus nuevos poderes! y el poder de Peridot... es demasiado para mi, escribí esto ayer por la noche y acabo de terminar de escribirlo... espero les guste. :)**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Greg era consiente que las gemas y los humanos eran diferentes, los humanos tenían una vida corta en comparación con las gemas, era conocedor que él no estaría con Steven todo el tiempo… pero mientras podía, estaría con su hijo. La muerte era una triste realidad, algo inevitable para los humanos… perder a seres queridos siempre sería algo doloroso, él había perdido a varias personas importantes en su vida, nunca quiso que Steven sintiera ese dolor de perder a alguien importante, era cierto que debía aceptar que su hijo fuera parte de las Gemas de Cristal y que tendría que pelear en algunas ocasiones... siempre se ha preocupado por su muchacho, era un niño tan inocente para este mundo lleno de maldad, él se parecía mucho a Rose, creyendo en cada una de las personas y gemas, amando todo lo que lo rodea y nunca dejando de creer que todo podía cambiar para mejor. Las gemas protegerían a Steven, él lo sabía… ellas harían lo que fueran capaces de hacer para protegerlo, cuando llegó al templo corrió a abrazarlo después de que Connie le dijera todo lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡Ohhh Muchacho! no sabes cuánto me alegro de que estés bien. — dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, le aterraba la idea de perder a la única familia que le quedaba, el dolor de su hijo siempre se sentiría como si fuera su propio dolor… solo quería lo mejor para él, pero al verlo decaído le partía el corazón.

—Papá… ¿Así te sentías cuando mamá se fue? — preguntó con su voz apenas audible, pudo sentir como se iba formando un nudo en su garganta, no esperaba esa pregunta… Steven lo observaba de manera expectante, él no tenía la culpa de nada, Rose quería tanto a Steven mientras lo tuvo en su vientre y estaba seguro que ella está orgullosa del magnífico ser humano que habían creado.

—Fue difícil, amaba mucho a tu madre y siempre me ilusionó la idea de formar una familia junto a ella. — empezó a decir sentándose junto a su hijo. — Me sentí muy mal cuando ella dijo que tendría que renunciar a su forma física para poder tenerte pero ese sentimiento cambio rápidamente, tenía que cuidar a mi muchacho, a la ''pequeña fusión'' que habíamos creado tu madre y yo. —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba los rizos de su hijo, intentando que se sintiera mejor. —Debiste ver la enorme sonrisa que tenía cuando te cargue en mis brazos… eras tan pequeñito.

—Yo tengo la culpa de que se haya ido… ¿verdad?— murmuro con la mirada gacha.

— ¡No! Por supuesto que no, Steven… Rose y yo quisimos esto desde un principio. —contestó rápidamente.

—No me refiero a mamá… papá, Peridot se ha ido por mi culpa…— respondió intentando secar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. —Ella solo intervino cuando Jasper intento atacarme y después hizo Poof y… y Jasper la destruyó… ella no va a volver. — continuó diciendo, con voz entrecortada a causa del llanto.

—Muchacho… entiendo cómo te sientes, a veces no queremos que las personas que amamos nos dejen y otras veces se nos son arrebatadas injustamente, así es la vida en este mundo… debemos aprender a aceptarlo para poder continuar viviendo, no todo debe ser terrible. —explicó Greg colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Steven.

—Pero la extraño… y estoy seguro que Lapis también lo hace. — dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para que su papá lo escuchara.

—No es nada malo extrañarla… puedes pensar en todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos, ella estará viva en tus recuerdos, por ejemplo, lo que nunca se me olvidara fue cuando Peridot me aventó del tejado… no fue la mejor manera de conocernos pero sé que ella apenas estaba aprendiendo a tratar con los seres humanos. — contestó con voz calmada, eso es lo que él hacia siempre, mantener a sus seres queridos vivos con recuerdos, Greg le dedico una pequeña sonrisa a su hijo quien se la devolvió.

—Típico de Peridot… a ella le gustaba ponerse mi ropa, debiste verla cuando le di la Tablet y cuando descubrió su propio poder, estaba tan feliz, vimos unos de esos programas de súper héroes con capa en Tube Tube y ella quería tener una, junto con Amatista terminamos haciéndola con las cortinas viejas de la casa. — comentó soltando una risa porque él volvió a usar su traje del Tigre Millonario y Amatista cambió su forma para convertirse en Puma Purpura.

—Eso debió ser divertido. — sonrió al ver a su hijo sonreír de nuevo.

— ¡Si! Estuvimos jugando todo el día… luego fuimos al granero para intentar pasar tiempo con Lapis. —continuó compartiendo con su papá sus recuerdos. Greg escuchó cada una de las aventuras que había tenido junto a Peridot, pasaron de ese modo hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo, dándole la bienvenida a la noche, era hora de irse y Steven sabía que era hora de despedirse. —Papá… gracias.

—No hay problema, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para mi campeón. — contestó con una sonrisa al serle de ayuda a su hijo. Steven asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo después de abrazarlo, después de que Greg dejara el templo, Steven observó como el portal era activado para revelar a Garnet con un aspecto cansado.

— ¡Garnet!— Exclamó al ver a la fusión tomando asiento en el sofá, ella se veía inquieta como si Rubí y Zafiro estuvieran discutiendo. — ¿Estas bien?— preguntó con preocupación.

—Le dije a Lapis…— respondió tratando de calmarse para mantenerse unida, dirigió su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de su pequeño.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Ella no se lo tomo bien… creí que podría ayudarla, le ofrecí que se quedara aquí con nosotros. Espero que piense en lo que crea que sea correcto. — contestó, siendo completamente sincera con Steven.

* * *

Destruir a Jasper, era en lo único que podía pensar en este momento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el granero… ella tendría que entrar al templo para poder destruirla, quería torturar a Jasper para que sintiera, de esa forma, el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo. No quería que ninguna de las gemas se interpusieran en su camino, entraría a esa habitación para después destruirla. Se alegró en el momento en el que entro al templo y encontró todas las luces apagadas, Steven estaba dormido y deseaba que esas gemas estuvieran ocupadas para que no le estorbaran, abrió la puerta que conducía a la habitación como Steven le había explicado. Con paso decidido se adentró a la habitación de gemas olvidadas, estaba buscando a Jasper, pero sus ojos se dirigieron a los fragmentos de Peridot… Destruir a Jasper no le devolvería a Peridot, eso no la haría ser una mejor gema, sería como Jasper si hacia eso y seguramente Peridot no querría que se convirtiera en alguien como ella.

Lapis observaba la burbuja mientras mordía su labio inferior, cerró los ojos con frustración, no había venido aquí por gusto, así que haría lo primero que vino a su mente cuando observo los fragmentos verdes. Huyó con ellos, dejó el templo como si ella nunca hubiera estado allí, que esas gemas no pudieran repararla no quería decir que ella no pudiera hacerlo… encontraría la manera de repararla, buscaría la forma de que Peridot volviera junto a ella, para tomarla en sus brazos y jamás dejarla ir de su lado sin importarle que eso le tomara gran parte de su vida.

La repararía y nadie se atrevería a poner un dedo en ella otra vez.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Pueden decirlo en su comentario.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y termina este fic... debo decir que disfrute escribiéndolo, para que voy a mentir si sé que soy una maldita desgraciada que se quemara en el infierno :)**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se sentía como si el universo estuviera en su contra… cada amistad que hacía, la perdía; primero Vidalia que no tenía tiempo para salir con ella, luego Rose, después Greg que estaba más ocupado trabajando para que Steven estuviera bien… y justo cuando había encontrado una gema divertida que se reía con cada una de sus bromas y chistes (aunque algunos no los entendiera) tenían que devolverla a la realidad, en donde seguía siendo una débil gema defectuosa que no podía ni siquiera defender a sus seres queridos. Parecía como si solo tuviera mala suerte y esa desgracia no tardaría en actuar para que quedara completamente sola.

Había pasado dos días encerrada en su habitación, intentando despejar su mente y tratar de asimilar todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido… No quería que Garnet, Perla y Steven la vieran así, ella era un cuarzo después de todo; los cuarzos se suponen que no deberían estar llorando por la pérdida de una gema, se sentía pequeña e impotente. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras se dirigía a la habitación en donde se encontraban los fragmentos de Peridot, quería verla y decirle que no estaba enojada con ella por llamarla defectuosa, que todo había sido perdonado el día que se disculpó con ella… quería decirle que quería que volviera.

Observó cada una de las burbujas que se encontraban en la habitación, Steven le había dicho que la dejó junto a Centipeetle… pero no estaba allí. — ¡Garnet!—

* * *

Steven le había contado la historia de cómo descubrió que tenía saliva sanadora y también había mencionado la fuente de lágrimas sanadoras de Rose Cuarzo… si la encontraba podría repararla, tenía que mantener la esperanza de poder sanarla, quería que eso funcionara.

* * *

— ¿Peridot no está?— preguntó Perla mientras Amatista rodaba los ojos.

—Creí haberlo dicho cuando entraron. — comentó la gema purpura con sarcasmo.

—Te escuché, solo digo que las gemas no desaparecen de un día para otro.

—Peridot no desapareció. — Habló Garnet con seriedad. —Lapis la tiene.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y dejaremos que se la lleve así nada más? — exclamó Amatista con el ceño fruncido.

—Iremos a buscarla… estoy segura de saber en dónde están.

* * *

La había encontrado… solo debía sumergir sus fragmentos en la fuente y tendría devuelta a su pequeña Peridot en brazos, formó una burbuja con las lágrimas sanadoras para colocar a Peridot en ella. Cuando Steven reparó su gema apenas había durado segundos para que volviera a la normalidad… y ahora Peridot se estaba tardando en recuperarse, sus fragmentos ni siquiera se estaban uniendo, quizás era porque necesitaba más tiempo para sanar.

—Vamos Peridot… deja de tardarte tanto. — murmuró con desesperación. —Necesito que regreses, el granero se siente vacío. — continuó diciendo, sin apartar la mirada de sus fragmentos. —Peridot… Por favor, te extraño mucho. Cualquier cosa me recuerda a ti, no puedo hacer nada sabiendo que tu estas así… Escucha, prometo ser una mejor compañera, ya quité la línea que nos dividía, he mantenido tus cosas ordenadas, incluso te hice una tarjeta como la que tú me hiciste. — habló con voz entrecortada. — ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que Planeta Madre ya no era mi hogar y que nunca volvería a tener uno? Bien… eso era parte de una mentira por ser tan terca e idiota y no saber valorar lo que tengo. La verdad es que… te necesito más yo a ti que tú a mí, necesito ver tus ojos brillantes llenos de alegría cada vez que me sonríes, necesito escuchar tu voz repitiendo mi nombre para luego contarme cada una de tus aventuras, quiero que me abraces cada vez que me veas… necesito sentirme en casa. Tú eras mi nuevo hogar. —terminó de decir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperando encontrar algún progreso en la unión de los fragmentos, pero todo seguía tal y como estaba.

—No se puede sanar algo que ya está destruido. — dijo con calma Garnet, después de escuchar cada palabra que salió de Lapis.

— ¡Si se puede! Peridot solo necesita tiempo… ella estará aquí en cualquier momento y yo estaré esperándola. — respondió completamente segura.

—Lapis… Nosotras hemos tratado de sanar a las gemas que fueron destruidas en la guerra, Rose intentó hacerlo con sus lágrimas… pero no funcionó, por el momento no podemos hacer mucho por Peridot.

— ¡No! Ustedes están mintiendo. — gritó formando un muro de agua para mantenerlas alejadas. —Ustedes solo quieren que me olvide de ella, que me olvide como ustedes se olvidaron de cada una de esas gemas que tienen en esa horrible habitación. Peridot volverá, ella no puede dejarme.

—No estamos diciendo que te olvides de ella. Solo queremos mantenerla en un lugar seguro. — contestó Perla, intentando razonar con ella.

—No quiero dejarla sola. — murmuró apretando los puños mientras Perla la observaba con preocupación.

Ellas sabían perfectamente que era imposible reparar a una gema destruida… ni siquiera las Diamantes podían hacerlo, pero era tan difícil hacer entender a una gema como Lapis que estaba tan empeñada en hacer lo imposible, verla sostener los fragmentos de Peridot dentro de una burbuja de lágrimas sanadoras se veía tan deprimente, se estaba aferrando a un sueño que era inalcanzable. El ambiente tampoco ayudaba, se había tornado gris, como si en cualquier momento se desmoronaría al igual que la gema del océano… pero esa era parte de la especialidad trasforme de las Lapis Lazulis.

—Peridot se ha ido y a todos nos duele, pero esa no es razón para que tú llegues al templo a robarla. — comentó Amatista con veneno en su voz mientras se ganaba una mirada severa de Garnet y Perla. — ¿Qué? Ustedes también pensaron lo mismo… ella no tiene derecho de llevarse a Peridot, ni siquiera la quería como compañera. — continuó diciendo causando que Lapis la viera con odio.

— ¡Amatista es suficiente!— Alzó la voz Garnet. — Perla, tú y Amatista pueden regresar al templo, yo me encargaré desde ahora. — dijo dirigiéndose hacia la gema expectante. —Solo hablaremos… no te quitare a Peridot si eso es lo que crees. —continuó diciendo para calmarla, Lapis simplemente asintió de mala gana. —Somos iguales después de todo. — comentó indicándole a Lapis que se sentara con la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Ustedes siguen fusionadas!

—Me refiero a que somos igual de frágiles que cada criatura que se encuentra en este planeta… creemos que somos invencibles, pero en realidad no lo somos. — respondió observando a Lapis a través de sus gafas. —Los seres humanos están acostumbrados a perder a las personas que aman y aun así tienen el valor de continuar con sus vidas… Dime Lapis ¿Qué pretendes hacer si no puedes reparar a Peridot?

Ella no había pensado en eso… una eternidad sin Peridot se sentía como una pesadilla, lo único que sabía era que quería permanecer unida a ella. —Quiero quedarme con ella. —respondió con apenas un murmuro silencioso que podía perderse en el viento.

* * *

—Garnet, Garnet… ¿Qué pasó?— Preguntó Steven al ver a la fusión entrar al templo. — Amatista me contó lo que ocurrió…

— ¿Lapis está bien?— Preguntó Perla con preocupación mientras seguía a Garnet a la habitación junto con Steven y Amatista.

—Lapis quiso quedarse con ella. — respondió finalmente Garnet observando la burbuja que contenía la gema de Lapis y los fragmentos de Peridot… no la juzgaba, sabía que Rubí y Zafiro harían lo mismo.

—Parece que… volvemos a ser cuatro en el equipo. — comentó Amatista con la mirada gacha.

* * *

 **Mi concepto de amor es un poco enfermo y desequilibrado, mi ideología del mundo es retorcida...**

 **Debo mencionar que me encanta la manera en que cada personaje de SU se enfrenta a la perdida de alguien, me gustó el concepto de las Diamantes xD Yellow Diamond sobre todo.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado del fic, creo que el final no fue el que muchos esperaban pero creanme que soy una persona que le gusta analizar una serie... no encontré una forma de hacer que Peridot reviviera y no... no usaría las lágrimas de todos los cacahuates.**


End file.
